<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by madzkenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891053">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzkenobi/pseuds/madzkenobi'>madzkenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, poor hermes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzkenobi/pseuds/madzkenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes makes a speech at Hades &amp; Persephone's wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As requested by @lyricalIcarus. I'm a big Hamilton fan, sorry this took so long though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful ceremony with wonderful flowers, he had his beautiful date, Meg and he was to toast the newly-weds. What more could the trickster god want more than the chance for this speech? It was the perfect way to slip some jokes in and embarrass the couple. However, he could not swear by Styx that he was content with how things had turned out. Persephone had married Hades, It’s not that he didn’t want her to be happy but he had to watch her walk into the office on his arm. Pink and Blue, side by side. He hated to admit it but he was jealous of the boss. Today was not about Hermes, it was about Perse and Bossman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough everyone was seated at their tables and offered refreshments, at his table it was Meg, Thanatos, a satyr named Mike, Eros, Ampelus, and himself. The Bride and Groom sat with Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Amphitrite, while members of TGOEM like Artemis, Athena, and Hestia sat as far away as possible. It was a surprise Demeter didn’t show for her only daughter's wedding and Persephone was hiding it well but he could tell she was upset over it. He longed to ease her pain but in the end, Hecate had walked her down the aisle. Everyone settled into quiet conversation while they ate, remarking on the service and decor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fidgeting, he moved his hands through his red hair and cleared his throat, excusing himself to get up. Plastering on a grin and tapping his 5th glass of wine he called the room to his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fantastic service, I’d like to congratulate our newlywed King and Queen. All hail!” He cried enthusiastically before continuing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A toast to the groom!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To the bride!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From a trickster, (He gave a wink and the room chuckled)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who is always by your side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To your union</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the hope that you provide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May you always,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be satisfied.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashes of pink fun went through his head. Hiding behind the bush with her mail to jump out at her, tricking Demeter into thinking Kore could fly, little glances while he dropped letters from Artemis and Hecate off, swimming together. He savored every memory he had of her. He wondered briefly if she did the same. Did they ever have a chance? </em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll remember her eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the rest of my days,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll remember the part I played</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In failing to keep her safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll remember each time I saw her and made a face</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I will never forget my hesitance towards her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never be the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I waited too long and she slipped away,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every time she says “Hi” I forget my damn name</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Set my heart aflame, every part aflame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not a game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know she,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is in love with him and that is why</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will never see eye to eye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s hurt her once before I won’t let it hurt her twice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But when I fantasize at night it’s her magenta eyes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As I romanticize, what might have been If I hadn’t sized </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her up so quickly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she’s his happy wife,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I keep her eyes in my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the groom! To the bride!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am always by your side,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To your union,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the hope that you provide,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May you always</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Be satisfied.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
He sat down a tear running down his red face at all that could've been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, she’ll be happy as his bride. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I know, I have never been satisfied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never be satisfied. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All credits go to Rachel Smyth for creating this fandom and Lin Manuel Miranda for giving us Hamilton. </p><p>I'm not a big Hermes/Persephone fan but this was a great idea and I enjoyed writing it at 4 am.</p><p>I also tweaked the song for obvious reasons but cut out a lot of the faster parts as I felt what Hermes would say wouldn't translate well into it. So hopefully you have a musical ear and can hear what was meant to match up where.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>